Drowned
by AnnaTorvSmiles
Summary: Peter finds Olivia in a terrible place and saves her life. And she soon realize what her life could be with him in it entirely. Rated M for future chapters. Please read and rate!
1. Chapter 1

Peter had spent hours searching for Olivia. She wouldn't answer his calls and no one had even seen her in 24 hours. The last he had heard, she had stayed late at the lab, combing through details of previous cases, searching for answers to questions that haunted her. Answers that he knew she'd probably never find. And now here it was a day later and she hadn't turned up anywhere. They had been planning on making a trip up to Cambridge to visit an old witness. But when she never showed up on his doorstep and didn't even call, he knew something was wrong. Broyles said he had agents out looking for her, but after the incident with Mitchell Loeb, Peter couldn't trust anyone at the Bureau. He had to find her on his own.

Fear and worry tugging at his heart, he decided to try the lab one more time. "Olivia?" he called hopefully, his voice resounding in an echo. The lab was silent and slightly chilly. Gene mooed in the corner of her stall. After ducking his head into Walter's office and even checking the walk in supply cabinets, he still could not find Agent Dunham.

Peter was frustrated, his worry and concern bubbling within him, tearing and clawing at his throat they filled him with sorrow as well.

Wrapping his jacket tighter around him, Peter turned up the thermostat in the lab, reminding himself to admonish Walter later for not checking such things before he left. Biting his lip and turning away from the thermostat, he gave the lab another once over. His eyes came to rest on a peculiar array on the lab bench. Peter found a neatly folded pile of clothes, next to which lay a towel with an iphone on top. Confused, Peter picked it up in his hands. He went to turn it on and discovered it was Olivia's. After all she was the only woman he knew who had the FBI logo set at her wallpaper instead of a picture of like a cute puppy. She had a pass code set to it, however. Peter laid it back down with a sigh. He didn't understand. Olivia's things were here, but where was Olivia? If she had been taken surely they wouldn't have left her things behind like this, let alone in a neat organized pile.

"Olivia?" He called out again.

Upon further inspection of the items on the lab bench, he found a manila folder that lay open in a rush, things scattered all over the counter top. Carefully tucking the contents back inside, Peter closed it and examined the front. It was blank with no indication of what if contained. He knew it wasn't Walter's, Astrid had organized and labeled every box of paper Walter owned. And it wasn't from the bureau, it lacked the glaring red classified stamp and the ID number in the corner. Peter glanced around before opening it. Inside was Olivia's own personnel file. Everything about her, her history, her medical information. Everything. Disappointed because he had already been through these papers once before (unbeknownst to her) he tossed it back on the table, his frustration growing hotter in his blood.

A loud thump and clang startled him and he whipped around, his body already in attack mode. He relaxed though as he realized it had only been the furnace kicking on in the vents. Sighing and unclenching his fists, Peter put his hands in pockets and continued to look around for any more signs of Liv.

He caught sight of a computer monitor that had been left on. "Oh my god..." He breathed. On the screen was Olivia as she lay in the alter-tank. Her eyes were closed and the water was dead still, meaning she herself hadn't moved in a long while. Scared out of his mind, Peter scrambled down the steps and rushed to Walter's giant tank. He wrenched open the metal doors, each one landing with a loud clang.

"Olivia!" Peter cried. She lay still in the tank, her body in an awkward position. It seemed as though she had crawled in head first. None of it made sense.

"Livia!" Peter called again. When it had evoked no response from her, Peter knew he had to get her out and awake. Walter had expressed concerns that any prolonged exposure to an artificial dreamstate would cause severe side effects and even death.

Peter ducked his head and climbed into the tank after his partner. He was oblivious to the tight cramped space, concerned only about making sure she was safe. He touched her face, "Livy! Wake up, Olivia." He urged. "Please!" Tucking an arm under her head and the other around her body, he lifted her gently. She was limp and unresponsive in her arms and her body soaked his shirt and his jeans. The chilly water went unnoticed by him though. "Olivia." he whispered and gently shook her to no avail. She wasn't waking up. Tears were pushing at his eyes, building up in excruciating pressure. He wouldn't let himself cry; not yet. Not until he was sure. With quick fluid grace and gentleness, Peter removed the electrodes from the sides of her head where she had placed them. They left sickening red circles that screamed out in contrast against her pale white skin. He bowed his head to her mouth, searching for any exhalation. Peter pressed two fingers to her neck searching for her pulse; for any sign that she was still alive.

It was there, dangerously slow and faint, but the blood still pulsed beneath his fingers. He sighed in relief but knew he still had to act quickly to save her. She was clinging to life by a thread; he had to save her before it snapped and she fell into the darkness forever. He wouldn't lose her.

Moving fast and yet taking care not to hurt her, Peter lifted her completely into his arms. He carefully maneuvered them, turning his body to the side and sloshing back to the open doors to the tank. His back groaned and throbbed from bending over in such and awkward position and carrying her dead weight in his arms.

Peter was oblivious again however, focused only on getting her out of this damn water-filled coffin and into the lab. He struggled to climb out, paying careful attention to her and making sure he didn't smack her head in the process. Instead his own forehead made contact with metal. He stumbled, momentarily feeling her slipping out of his arms, he held her closer and pushed away the pain radiating in his skull. Peter pulled Olivia into open air and onto the lab floor. He gasped from the exertion. Peter gently laid her on the floor before scrambling to his feet and dashing to the counter to fetch the towel. "Hang on Liv, I'm coming." He grabbed a second towel on his way and rushed back to where Olivia laid still in a puddle of water on the floor.

He swiftly wrapped her body in the towels. He held her in his arms again. "Come on Olivia... Come on. Stay with me." He breathed, rocking her back and forth and rubbing the towels against her skin, trying to warm her up.

A minute or two passed by and she still hadn't shown any sign of respose. "Okay. Okay." Peter wiped his nose with the back of his trembling hand and tried to think of what to do. "Okay!" He struggled to his feet once more, carrying her to the table. He swept off the junk that littered the lab bench, sending several beakers and vials to the floor where they shattered. Peter laid her down gently and then began ripping open Walter's drawers searching for a syringe. He slapped one on the table and sprinted to the shelves of chemicals and medicines.

In a matter of seconds, his fingers closed around the glass vial of adrenaline and he rushed back to Olivia, thanking god for Astrid's organizing. Peter ripped off the top of the wrapper of the new syringe. His fingers trembled in rolling earthquakes as he withdrew the clear liquid from the vial and up into the needle. He held it in his teeth while he unwrapped Olivia from her towels and exposed her chest.

Peter raised the siringe in his fist. "I'm sorry about this, sweetheart." He told her before he brought it down to stab her square in the chest, pushing down the plunger. The drug was instant. Olivia's body bucked on the counter, her eyes flying open. She gasped for air and her fingers clawed, searching for something to grasp.

Smiling and finally allowing himself to cry, Peter pulled her close again. She gripped his shirt and panted tirelessly, shivering all the while. "Thank god. Oh Liv... Thank god." He murmured, kissing her damp hair over and over.


	2. Chapter 2

Eyes closed and rocking her gently, Peter held her there until her body calmed its convulsions. Her rapid gasps turned into little puffs of air. Her fingers eased their clasp on his shirt and her hand laid flat on his chest. Peter opened his eyes to find her looking straight up at him, eyes wide and scared, her face washed in tears. He moved his hand to brush her hair back and caress her face gently.

"Peter..." she whimpered.

"Shhh, it's okay. You're gonna be fine Livia."

She swallowed and looked around. "What happened?" she asked, her voice hoarse. Suddenly a violent shiver rocked her body and she drew closer to his warmth, curling herself in against his chest.

"First let's get you into some dry clothes." He smiled.

She looked down at her current state of undress and groaned. "Oh god." she sat up and Peter pulled a fresh towel out and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Don't worry Liv, I think white is more fitting than the black you used to wear." He teased as he disappeared into Walter's office. He returned with a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Olivia's stomach turned and her heart raced when she recognized the red lettering on the front. He handed the clothes to her. Peter was semi aware of her eyes on his own shirt, it was soaked and clung to his skin.

"These are a pair of clothes I keep here for when Walter pulls all nighters." He rubbed the back of his neck. "They're a little big of course but at least its better than freezing cold underwear." He smiled gently.

The FBI agent felt her face grow hot and she knew she was blushing. She clutched the clothes in her hand. "Thank you..." She whispered.

Peter's hand snaked behind her head and he pulled her close so he could kiss her hair once more. "No. Thank god you're okay." he murmured. He released her from his embrace and turned to walk away, to clean up the lab.

"Peter wait... I think I'm going to need help..." She called after him with a sheepish look.

He turned around, concerned.

"I can't... It uh- it hurts..." she admitted helplessly. She bowed her head in embarrassment.

Peter smiled in a sweet way, rather than a mocking manner she would have expected from someone in his position.

He unwrapped her from her towel. She looked up at him, begging for him to be gentle with her aching body. He was nothing less of course, his fingers light as feathers as he moved to the side and helped undo her bra. She covered her chest as he slipped the straps down her arms and tossed it to the floor. Olivia clutched the towel to her chest, covering her breasts from his view, not that he had even thought about looking.

"Arms up." He told her.

Olivia looked over her shoulder and stared at him. Uncertainty in her eyes.

He saw this and smiled reassuringly. "Er... Right. Okay well let's start with one arm up..."

Olivia obliged and he slipped her delicate hand through one of the arm holes in his MIT shirt. He gently slid it over her head, smiling at her. That smile made her feel safe and warm, without a care it the world. She hated that he had that effect on her.

The FBI agent switched her hand that was clutching the towel to her chest. She lifted the other to slip through the shirt. When she winced in pain, Peter was there to help.

Finally he pulled it down to cover her and removed the towel under her shirt. "There." He smiled and his hands went to the sides of her neck. For a moment Olivia though he was about to kiss her and her body tensed. But Peter only moved his hands behind her and flicked her hair out from under the t-shirt.

"Right as rain again, Dunham?" He asked.

She nodded once and rubbed her arm awkwardly.

"Good." Peter turned away and began to clean up the towels from the floor. "You know we have to talk about what it is exactly you thought you were doing going in there without any supervision. I'm not saying it has to be now, but whenever you're ready, we DO need to talk about it. Okay?"

Olivia frowned and bowed her head. "Yea." she said weakly.

"You scared me Liv." he told her as he continued to clean up the lab. "I thought I lost you..."

Olivia shivered and slipped off of the counter. She wobbled, unsteady on her feet. She gripped the table for support but ultimately failed. She collapsed to the floor.

"Olivia!" he shouted, dropping the armful of towels and running to her.

"I'm okay..." She moaned as he knelt at her side.

"No you're not... Liv." Peter murmured and touched her face. "I'm going to take you home okay? You need to rest."

She closed her eyes and allowed him to lift her into his arms again. She buried her face in his chest and closed his eyes. "I love you, peter." she mumbled half asleep.

* * *

><p>Peter unlocked the door of her apartment, using the spare key she kept on the ledge above the door. He was greeted by her delicious smell all around him. Olivia...<p>

Smiling to himself, he carried the sleeping agent to her bedroom and gently laid her on her bed. Peter took the throw blanket from her couch and draped it over her sleeping form. Olivia stirred gently, murmuring something in her dreams. Peter swept her hair away from her face and his fingers lingered on her cheek. She was so beautiful.

"I love you too, sweetheart." he whispered. He pressed his lips to her forehead.

Peter left her there and went out to her kitchen. He realized the state she had been in. Something was wrong, dishes piling up in the sink. The kitchen table covered in crumbs. Frowning with worry, Peter started to clean.

* * *

><p>Peter called Broyles and let him know Olivia was safe and at home and that he was going to crash on her couch to keep an eye on her. Broyles was about to berate him with questions but Peter hung up.<p>

His next call was to Astrid, asking her to extend her babysitting to overnight. He heard her tell Walter that he had found Olivia and that she was safe. "Oh! Give me the phone dear!" His father announced.

"Peter son! You were able to locate Agent Dunham?" Walter asked eagerly.

"Yes Walter. Um she was unconscious in the lab... She had been in the altertank..."

"Well gods what was she doing there?"

Peter rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "I don't know. But she nearly died. She's fine now, but if I hadn't have been there..." Peter trailed off, a lump arising in his throat. He spent another few minutes on the phone with his father. Walter avidly insisted on examining Agent Dunham but Peter refused, stating she needed rest. He thanked Astrid for her help before he got off the phone.

His last call was to Agent Francis. Charlie picked up after one ring. "Bishop, please tell me you found Liv!"

"Yea. She's fine." Peter told him a brief summary of what had happened.

"Peter." Charlie said.

"Yea?" He replied.

"Thank you. I know it's like the fifth time you saved her life. I'm grateful you were there." Charlie told him.

He sighed. "Yea... well she saved me more than she knows."

Charlie was silent for a moment. "You know she likes you Bishop? A lot. She might not show it in a normal way but you and I both know Olivia Dunham is far from normal." Agent Francis told him with a gruff laugh. "What I'm trying to say is, she cares about you. And I can see you care about her. Just know that when she tries to push you away, it's only because she's getting more attached." he paused. "But know this Bishop, if you break her heart and hurt her... I swear to god... I will put a bullet through your head without hesitation. Livy's like a sister to me..."

"I know Charlie. Don't worry." Peter promised.


	3. Chapter 3

Sometime in the middle of the night someone curled up on the couch in his arms. He remembered vaguely scooting back to make room for two bodies and he remembered the comfort he felt in the way they had fit together. Yet Peter was still surprised to wake up in the morning to find himself cuddling Olivia's body against him on her couch. There was barely enough room for her and she was hanging off the edge of the cushions. He scooted back as far as he could and the arm around her abdomen pulled her back against him. She barely stirred. Smiling, Peter buried his nose in her hair and breathed her in. It was delicious. He could spend forever like this.

After a long while Olivia rolled over. Eyes closed, she kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Good morning." she mumbled with a smile.

Floating on air, Peter touched her soft beautiful face. "It is, isn't it?"

Olivia's eyes flew open. Startled she fell off the couch. "Shit!" she cursed.

Peter sat up in alarm "Livia!"

"Oh my god." She breathed on the floor, covering her face with her hands. "Oh my god."

Concerned, Peter reached for her but she slapped his hand away. "Stop. Peter... stop." he felt the burn of rejection smolder in his stomach and spread like wildfire. It crushed his soul... Fighting back the urge to ask her what was wrong, Peter patiently waited.

Eventually Olivia sniffled, wiped her nose with the back of her hand and raked her fingers through her golden hair. "That wasn't what you thought it was. I need you to understand that." she told him, still avoiding his gaze.

Peter swallowed. "Which part? The curling up next to me in the middle of the night? Or the part where you kissed me on the lips and whispered good morning?"

"Both..." Olivia whispered.

Peter bit his lip and narrowed his eyes. "What about the part where I found on the brink of death yesterday? When I nearly lost you forever Olivia? What about the part where you still won't tell me exactly what the hell you were doing?" He asked.

The FBI agent bowed her head, avoiding his eyes.

"Okay, lets try this one: how about when I carried you out of the lab last night and you told me you loved me?" He breathed.

Horrified, Olivia winced, unaware she had uttered her secret aloud in the midst of her stupor last night. "Please don't..."

Fighting back the urge to continue to question her endlessly, Peter stood up and grabbed his car keys from the table. "I understand Olivia. Believe me. I understand." he mumbled and let himself out of her apartment.

Olivia curled up on the floor and despite her reservations not to, she started to cry.

* * *

><p>"I messed up, Charlie..." She whispered. "I messed everything up between him and I..."<p>

"I don't deserve to be happy..." she said shaking her head.

Charlie put an arm around her. "Olivia why would you think that?"

"Because... Just look at my life. Every relationship I've been in has ended in betrayal. In pain. I can't keep getting broken anymore..."

Charlie kissed her temple. "Liv did you ever think that you had to go through all those endings just so you could reach a new beginning? That you just had to find the right person? You'll never find out if Peter is the right one if you don't try, Livy. He cares about you. And I can see you care about him." Charlie told her, repeating the words he had said to Peter the night before.

Olivia sniffled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Besides, if he didn't care, would he have carried you home last night. Would he have tucked you in bed? Would he have spent the night on your couch just to make sure he could keep an I eye on you? To make sure you were safe?"

* * *

><p>After Charlie had left, Olivia took a quick cold shower to cleanse her body of all the torment she had put herself through. When she dressed, she actually thought about what clothes to wear and what top was more flattering etcetera etcetera. Trivial things that she had no interest in. But today she wanted everything to be different. She took her time, slowly running her brush through her hair as she stared at herself in the mirror.<p>

When she could no longer bear putting off the task any longer, Olivia left. On her way to the Bishop home she stopped to get two cups of coffee and a hot chocolate for Walter.

As she drove the distance to their home, she forced herself not to rehearse what to say when she saw Peter again. She was done thinking. She knew she would know how she felt as soon as she laid eyes on him.

* * *

><p>"Agent Dunham!" Walter's eyes lit up in surprise and childish glee.<p>

"Good morning Walter." She smiled sweetly. "Sorry to drop in without calling."

"Nonsense. Come in Olive, come in!"

She nodded with a smile and moved past him into the house. Olivia pulled a styrofoam cup from the crook of her arm. "I brought you some hot chocolate." she smiled and held the cup out to him.

Walter clapped his hands in excitement. "Hot cocoa..." he mused happily and took it from her. "Thank you!"

She smiled, loving the intense joy he felt at even the simplest of things.

"I was just preparing a late breakfast, I don't suppose you would like some as well?" he asked.

"No. But thank you Walter." She bit her lip. "Is Peter home? I brought him some coffee..."

"Ah yes! He's upstairs sleeping. Best not to disturb him, he's rather irritable in the morning."

Olivia smiled again. "I think I'll just go up and set it next to his bed so it's there when he wakes up."


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia slowly opened his bedroom door. Peter lay on his bed. She set the cup of coffee on the table beside the bed and gently sat down on the edge of the mattress. Olivia watched him sleep and her fingers lightly ran through his hair. He was so beautiful to her. Warmth spread everywhere in the FBI agent at the even mention of Peter's name. She had never felt something so intense as the ache she had for the ex-con. He had stolen her breath and her whole life too; had rescued her from death and sorrow. Saved her life on countless occasions. Had comforted and soothed her fears and worries. She knew Peter Bishop had become her entire life now.

"Tell me how to fix it... How to fix us." she murmured.

Olivia rubbed at his ear lobe with her thumb and finger, enjoying the velvety feel of his skin.

A hand reached up and latched onto her wrist. "Dammit Walter... Is this necessary?" Peter grumbled. His eyes opened and he squinted, waiting for them to adjust the light of the room.

"Livia?" he mumbled in confusion.

"Hey..." she whispered, beaming. Her fingers combed through his hair again and then rested on his cheek. "Peter, I'm sorry." She told him as he turned his face into her palm.

"Don't be..." He mumbled into her hand.

Olivia kicked her shoes off and laid by his side. "I am though." She told him gently, her warm breath tickling his face. Peter felt like he should be dreaming. The idea that Olivia was here and had come to him was beyond magical. He wanted to remember this always, the feel of her willing hand upon his face, setting his skin alight at the touch.

He wanted her forever. The two of them side by side. He wanted everything she had to offer. He wanted to continue to learn from her. She made him a better person, had rescued him from a meaningless life as a nomad. She had given him a real home, had helped him have a family again. Had given him a reason to live again. She was his everything and he never wanted to lose her.

"Are you going to leave again?" He murmured.

"No."

Peter wanted so badly to close the distance between their lips. He wanted to feel what he felt yesterday morning, when she had kissed him.

"The other day... When you found me in the tank... The truth is I looking to feel something. I needed to know what it was about me that set me so apart from everything else. It's not about the cortexiphan trials. It's me... And I needed to know why..." she whispered.

Peter rubbed her shoulder. "Hey... Olivia-"

"Don't. Let me finish." She smiled. "That was a few days ago. But ever since I woke up in the lab clinging to you as you held me close and rocked me... Ever since you helped me-" She paused to smile, her face growing red again. "Get dry clothes on... Ever since then I haven't felt so alone. And I'm sorry about yesterday morning. It's just I've had dreams like that and when I heard a voice actually reply and I knew you were really there with me, I was scared."

Her fingers touched his chest with tenderness. "Peter, the thing is, I don't want to pretend anymore... I don't want to lie to you and lie to myself... I just want to be with you. I want you to be with me. Because I really do love you."

Peter watched her as her cheeks turned pink again. He eagerly caught her lips in his. "I love you Olivia." He breathed into her, causing her to tremble.

Olivia smiled against his mouth and her fingers buried themselves in his hair again.

"Peter..." She mused as his lips moved to her jawline. Shivering, Olivia lifted her chin and he moved to kiss her neck. His hand went to her side, gripping her abdomen. Through her shirt, Peter's thumb stroked the side of her belly.

She mumbled his name again as he nipped at her skin. He lifted himself on the bed, Olivia rolled to lay on her back and Peter leaned over her.

He paused to stare. She was beautiful. Her cheeks flushed pink, chest heaving, her golden hair splayed out behind her.

"Olivia..." He touched her face. "I need to know that you're okay with this..." he murmured.

Smiling, she gripped his shirt and wrenched him back down to join their mouths again.

"I'll take that as a yes." He laughed.

Olivia shoved him off and rolled so she was straddling him. She grinned mischievously as she started to unbutton her shirt. As the white fabric began to open, and he caught sight of her soft flesh beneath, Peter's mouth watered.

He was shocked. He didn't think she would go this far this fast. But it excited him all the while. He loved that her smoldering green eyes stared into his, never breaking contact. He was intimidated and yet turned on.

"Do you want me Peter?" She asked softly, tenderness and love in her voice.

His fingers reached up to brush her cheek. "Forever and ever Agent Dunham."

She lowered her eyes. "Don't leave me okay?" she whispered. "I don't think I could handle that..."

"Look at me Olivia." she obliged. His eyes shining as she met his intense gaze. "I will NEVER leave you. Ever." he vowed.

She smiled. Peter slowly undid the last button on her blouse and pushed it down her shoulders. Olivia tossed it to the floor. He grinned as he stared at her beautiful chest. Peter stopped as he noticed the tears in her eyes. "Hey... Sweetheart what's wrong?"

She shrugged with a weak smile. "I love you is all."

Peter felt warmth spread through his body and he grinned. Olivia flicked her hair back and she moved her hands behind her to unhook her bra. She pulled it off and with a giggle tossed it ceremoniously on his face. Peter laughed. Her hand covered his eyes and she bent to kiss him. Peter felt her exposed breasts press against his chest.

* * *

><p>"Son what are you doing?"<p>

"Walter close the door!" Peter shouted and shoved Liv off of him. Olivia giggled and scrambled to find her shirt.

"Agent Dunham, why are you crawling around on the floor? It's filthy." Walter began to list off various names of germs and dust motes.

"Walter get out!" Peter shouted again.

"But son—"

"GET OUT!" He screamed.

Walter muttered something about manners and left, closing the door. Peter waited until he heard the sound of footsteps disappearing down the hall. Out of breath he leaned over the bed to peer at Olivia on the floor.

She was laughing hysterically, clutching her shirt to her chest. Peter smiled and couldn't stop his own laughter as it bubbled out of his mouth.

"Do you still love me despite my father?" he held a hand out to her.

She grinned. "Peter I've put up with him for three years now. I think I can handle it." she told him as she accepted his help up. Olivia bent to kiss him again. "Besides, you're worth it."

"Am I now?"

"Don't push it Bishop." She smirked.

Peter snickered and wrenched her giggling self back down on top of him. "God Liv I've wanted this for so long."

She held his face as she kissed him tenderly. "I'm sorry I took so long to realize what I needed."


End file.
